Modulation of neural tissue in the body by electrical stimulation has become an important type of therapy for patients with chronic disabling conditions, including chronic pain, problems of movement initiation and control, involuntary movements, vascular insufficiency, heart arrhythmias, craniofacial pain and more. A variety of therapeutic intra-body electrical stimulation techniques can treat these conditions. Typically, such devices utilize a subcutaneous battery operated implantable pulse generator (IPG) to provide power or other charge storage mechanisms. However, devices which utilize a battery-powered or charge storage component, are no longer functional once the battery cannot be recharged or charge cannot be stored. Consequently, for an implanted device, a patient would need to undergo a subsequent surgical procedure to obtain a functional replacement device.